


All I need is a fraction of your happy heart

by Tabby_floof



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, More Fluff, Opposites Attract, Sick Character, Slightly - Freeform, Tuesday is not a friend, basically microscopic lol, borscht, fear of dogs, in this one area, mention of an argument, more characters will be added, more tags to come, nothing to serious, really really slight, slight collapse, so domestic, so many headcanons, the cats name is sasha, the worst kind of fluff, what is that called, yuri likes pop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_floof/pseuds/Tabby_floof
Summary: The worst kind of otayuri  domestic fluff played out in drabbles. All of this is basically a bunch of headcanons I have written out into a story. Please read it, it is honestly so much better than I make it sound lol.





	1. You are the dancing queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I work on when I am procrastinating the other longer stories I should be writing, and I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on ice, and therefor I cannot say any of this happens anywhere other than my imagination. Also I am neither Russian or Kazakhstani, or a figure skater. I am doing my best lol. Title taken from one of my favorite songs Moscow by Autoheart. I hope you enjoy this!

When you looked at Yuri, even with his delicate features, you would assume that he listened to angry rock and the like. In public, and at the rink that is what he played. But, as soon as he was in private, he would indulge himself in his real favorites. The crappy pop like Taylor Swift, the love songs from artists like Ed Sheeran, and his favorite; ABBA. All the music he was to insecure and embarrassed about to play in public, or anywhere people could hear. 

This system worked great while he was living with Grandpa, and even Lilia, as neither of them really knew much about current popular music even if they heard it. Once he moved in with Otabek though, that all changed. The year he turned 18, he and Beka finally managed to get their shit together and start dating, and Otabek decided to train in Russia for a while. The logical solution to Otabek needing a place to stay and Yuri not wanting to live with Lilia now that she and Yakov were together again, was for them to move in together.  
So, they packed up their things, found a cheap apartment and threw their first (and only) party. For the first couple of weeks, things were a bit strange. Neither of them had lived with someone so close to their own age before, and they took some time to settle. During this weird period of about a month, Yuri mainly listened to music both he and Otabek liked, unless Beka was out. 

Once they got over the weirdness, and got really and truly comfortable with each other, things slowly changed. Both of them tended to be closed off in nature, and now that they had found someone to trust wholly, they revealed more of their quirks; things they would normally keep hidden. Like the fact that Otabek can’t talk to anyone in the morning until he’s had two cups of strong coffee (sugar no cream). Or that Yuri only showered at night so his hair would dry while he slept. Over the next couple of months, they collected little pieces of pointless trivia about each other like that. But still Yuri hid his music.  
Honestly, he had no idea why he was so ashamed of liking pop music, if he really thought about it, it didn’t even make sense. Several times he considered putting some Taylor or ABBA on while they cleaned, but he always chickened out before he could. 

‘Beka is scared of dogs, and he told you that, why can’t you just play the damn music.’ He would think to himself angrily. 

In the end, Otabek found out by accident. He had gone to the store for milk and cat food (Sasha would be pissed if she wasn’t fed properly) and when he came back, it was to the sight of his (ridiculous) boyfriend dancing around the house Mamma Mia of all things. He had been about to announce his arrival, but he froze in favor of watching Yuri dance. All the grace he forced his (now gangly) body to have on the ice was out the window. When the song came to an end, Yuri paused, catching his breath. It was then he noticed Otabek’s presence. 

“B-Beka, how long have you been standing there?” he stammered out, (and was that flush from exertion or embarrassment?)

“Just a minute or so. You can keep dancing if you want, I’m going to feed the cat.” Blank space was playing now, and Yuri was just standing there, frozen. Once he was in the kitchen, Otabek let himself laugh. Yura really was ridiculous he decided, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Abruptly, the song cut off, and Yuri came into the kitchen.

“So…” he trailed off. He was still flushing. 

“Yura.” Otabek cut in when he saw him opening his mouth, “I can’t believe you didn’t invite me to your dance party, I love Taylor Swift.” Yuri looked startled. 

“Wait, seriously?” Otabek nodded. “Huh. We could dance now if you want?” He actually looked nervous, and Otabek absolutely wasn’t endeared.

“Only if I get to pick the song.” 

“Deal.” They shook hands, and Yuri fed Sasha while Otabek went to queue up his song.  
The opening cords of ‘Style’ flooded the flat, and Yuri went to join Beka. They spent the rest of the evening dancing, and the only one who judged them was the cat.


	2. Wake me up when tuesday ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek hates Tuesdays. they are the worst.

Tuesdays were the worst days, or at least that was Otabek’s opinion. He was aware that most of the world hated Mondays, but not him. For one thing, Yuri devoted all of Tuesday to ballet, and didn’t even go to the rink. Lilia was serious about making him prima. Not getting to see him all day was a major contributor to his hatred of Tuesday. For another thing, the park he and Yuri did their runs in had a ‘doggy day’ every Tuesday where everyone was invited to bring their mangy animals. Otabek was terrified of dogs, it was probably his greatest shame. 

Anyway, Tuesdays were the worst, and this one was already shaping up to be extra horrendous. First, they overslept, and he didn’t have time to have coffee before their morning run. During said run, more than three dogs tried to greet him, and when one tried to jump on him, Yuri barley managed to intercept it; dropping his phone and breaking it in the process. Then, he missed the bus, and had to run all the way to the rink, only to get there and discover he had forgotten his socks. To make matters worse, Lilia and Yakov had started the day by fighting, which put Yakov in a bad mood, which in turn translated into a miserable practice for everyone. At lunch time, he couldn’t even text Yuri, and they were having borscht (which he hated). All in all, he couldn’t wait for Wednesday. 

When he finally left the rink at seven that evening, snow was beginning to fall, already creating a blanket on the sidewalk. At least he managed to catch his bus this time, thank god for small miracles. The stairwell of their apartment building was nasty and freezing, and the downstairs neighbors (all rowdy college kids, who didn’t have strict training regimens) were obviously having another party. Joy. 

As the shitty icing on the shitty cake that was this day, he didn’t have his key. Fuck. Even though they usually got home at the same time, Yuri had used the studios phone to call and let him know he’d be a little late because he was going to get his phone fixed, and grab a few groceries. He slid down the wall to sit on the freezing ground, and resigned himself to a cold wait. 

He killed time playing some stupid game Yuri had put on his phone, and it was almost eight thirty by the time he finally heard Yuri’s telltale stomping. 

“Beka!” he said in startled surprise. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Forgot my key, couldn’t call you.” he shivered a bit. “Can we go inside now?” Yuri looked at him for a moment, and then unlocked the door. 

“Did you have a bad day? You look stressed.” 

“Yakov was in the worst mood, I forgot my socks, missed several jumps, and we had borscht for lunch.” He paused, to further concentrate on removing his shoes and coat. 

“Well,” Yuri said once he was finished removing his own winter gear, “you are gonna go get in the shower, while I order pizza. Then, we’re gonna have some beer, eat to much, watch shitty movies and make out.” 

Otabek turned to look at him, and realized in that moment that this was what love was really all about; going through everything together and offering support and comfort where it was needed. “I really love you so much.” He kissed him and went to take his bath, leaving a stunned Yuri behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek being afraid of dogs may or may not be me projecting a lil bit lol. hope you enjoyed!


	3. Of sneezes and cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek get sick, and so does everyone else. Also there is cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically leftover headcanons from when I had a cold, made into a story. Enjoy!

The first illness they shared taught them both a lot about the other. In late spring, Yuri woke up one morning with a terrible cough, a fever, and chills. He hid his symptoms from Otabek for as long as possibly, which turned out to be half way through practice, when he basically collapsed on the ice and scared everyone half to death. After being berated by Yakov and Lilia for not taking his health seriously, Otabek took him home. 

This incident taught Otabek two very important things about Yuri; one, he was a better actor than he thought, and two, he was the kind of person who would deny being sick on his death bed. Through persistence, patients, love, and almost duck tape, Otabek nursed him back to health. When Otabek came down with the same thing about a week later, it was Yuri’s turn to learn. 

Opposites attract may not normally have applied to them, but in this particular area, they could not be more different. When Otabek woke up unable to breathe and feverish, he didn’t even attempt to get up, much less lie his way through practice. It was with much less persistence, and much more cuddling that Yuri nursed Otabek, and when they returned to practice fully, now completely healthy, it was to discover that just about the whole rink had come down with it. Yuri bought and illegally dispersed several cakes in apology.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise regular updates, nor so I have any idea how many chapters there are going to be, but it isn't really a story arc anyway, so. I hope you are enjoying it!


End file.
